


Somebody’s Watching Me

by SoftAngelKisses



Series: Powerpufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Not a ship fic, Powerpufftober, Powerpufftober2020, Shadow - Freeform, chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAngelKisses/pseuds/SoftAngelKisses
Summary: After a long meeting at the Student Council office, Blossom begins to go home. On the way home, she experiences strange occurrences... like shadows flying by and weird noises.
Series: Powerpufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Somebody’s Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one was difficult to do... but I managed to cook something up. This one is much shorter— much apologies. I hope I don’t get a burnout from this. I remember art burnout and that wasn’t good.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this. I’ll try to get the next prompt out earlier tomorrow— and if I don’t, I apologize.

It was a severely long day at Townsville High. Blossom Utonium had just left the building looking a bit tired. She is part of the student council— and paperwork and all that had to be filled out, as well as the meeting that came right after school ended. It was quite a long meeting at that.

Good thing she was able to leave…

Blossom waited at a stoplight and for a moment, she thought she saw something in the corner of her eye, like a  **shadow** . She quickly turned her head to see.. 

Nothing.

Strange… she could have sworn there was someone.. or something there. Whatever.

Blossom scurried across the walkway, a bit anxious now. 

She managed to get across and now she took the risky shortcut to her house. It was an alleyway that is usually lit by sunlight, but since it is getting darker outside, the alleyway has also gotten darker. At first, she didn’t really wanna take this way- but she’s really tired… and this is the fastest way, so—

_ WOOSH! _

She froze. That sound… what was that? She did see something fly by. But what WAS it?

She tensed up and started walking faster, her posture straightening as she walked. 

_ ‘Maybe you’re just seeing things, Bloss. Maybe it’s all in your head. Yeah… yeah… it’s all in your head. There’s nothing there… nobody there…’ _

It seemed her words of persuasion were working a bit, but that anxious feeling still lingered inside her. What if there was someone there? It’s… possible. 

_ Creeak. _

She froze once again, the fear she ever so tried to push down deep inside had slipped through her attempts and spread within her. This time she turned around to check for anyone. Her body trembled and beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead— no, on her whole face. Then she just… just…

“H-Hello? Is… anyone there? Hehe…”

No response. As expected. This made her even more anxious and afraid. Was she… was she being followed? She kept seeing the strange shadow… shadow… shadow…

Maybe she should just WALK.

She started walking again— even faster this time. She heard another sound and she went faster. 

Another.

Faster.

And another.

Faster.

ANOTHER.

She practically broke out into a full blown sprint. As she was running, she did hear some footsteps behind her— or was that her own? She doesn’t know— just RUN!

RUN!

RUN!

Run!

Run.

Run…

_ Run… _

_ Ŗ̴̙̩͓͖̖̘̫̺̻̪̽̏́͗̐̊̀̒̿̌͋͒́̌̓͒́̈́̚͠ů̷̡̨̧̨͎͓͇̜̜̪̰͓̠̰̪̰͕̪̰͙̭̝̥̑͆͋̿͂̀̀͒́̄͜͜ņ̵̝̱͔̙͚̟͈̺̞̽͒̂͐̉̾̔͜.̵̼̻̼̲̘̺̟̳̭̘̝̏̊̿̓̓̄̄̑̇͐͒̉̽̋̔̇̌͛͋̀͝͠ͅͅ.̷̙̳̺̠̩͍͎̂̆̿̒̃͝.̷̡͈̤͙̖̯͕͚͈͇͎̣͎͍͚̘͇̻͎̂̀̿͋̄͌͛̏̽̓͑̈́̈́̓̓̌̂͘̕͠ _

  
  
  


-

“AHAHAHA! I totally scared you didn’t I?!”

And… the person she was running from… was her own friend, Brick Jojo. Oh man, was she pissed. He stood there laughing his ass off, like this was some big joke. That was actually pretty immature of him to do— but he’s a guy, so expected.

“You… you imbecile!! I thought… I thought some strange person was following me!”

“HAHAHAHA— and THAT’S HILARIOUS! HAAHHAAHAH!”

Blossom stormed inside her house and slammed the door shut, leaving the Red Rowdyruff outside alone. She could still hear his obnoxious laughing from the other side of the door. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

_ ‘What an idiot…’ _


End file.
